Death House
by PR Stella 926
Summary: hope you all like this. I wrote it long ago and finally had time to post it. 1 shot


Death House Chapter 1 Rated M

It was very rare that anyone would catch or even find Mac Taylor sleeping in his office. But with the Death House case, it drained him out completly. He had decided to lie down for a minute while waiting for Stella to gather her things so he can take her home. Little did he know that his body would betray him and he fell asleep for a brief moment. As he layed there with his eyes closed he started to dream about Stella.

{his dream}

Stella comes into his office wearing her favorite green shirt that matches her eyes, her skin tight black jeans, and her boots.

Mac: "Hey Stell, you ready?"

Mac asked as he turned to his chair to grab his coat. Stella not responding and just locking the door behind her and closing all the blinds.

Mac: "Stella what are you doing?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Stella: "Mac, this is something i've been dying to do since the day I met you, please!"

Mac: "What's that?" he asked not raising his eyebrows and still looking at her with that boyish puzzled look.

Stella walks up to him and just pulls him towards her and just kisses his lips, moving slowly towards his neck licking then softly biting him which caused him to moan out her name. "Stella" Little did he know that he had moaned out her name out loud and that he had someone watching him very carefully.

Stella: "Tell me Mac, tell me you can feel what I feel. Tell me you can feel the love, the passion, the need to release."

Mac: "Yes, Stella, I feel it too."

As he said this he starts to move his hand down to his dick and starts to rub himself. (obviously on top of his clothes)

Mac: "hmmm, let me love you Stella. Let me love you til u scream my name out"

Once again saying this out loud not aware that now the person standing there watching him is Stella. Her eyes widen as she hears his love confession. She then smiles and is completly happy that she finally confirmed that he does have feeling for her and that she too dreams about him the same way. Stepping aware from the door so he doesn't catch her standing there. She starts to call out his name while knocking on the door.

Stella: "Mac?"

Hearing the knock on the door, Mac suddenly jumped up from the couch and come back to reality, "Dammit, i fell asleep, oh God, did she hear me?, oh man now what do i do?" he thought to himself

Stella: "Mac?" she calls once again.

Mac: "Come in Stell"

Stella: "Mac you ok?"

Mac: "Yea, i'm fine I guess i just dozed off."

Stella: "You must of been really tired, for you to actually sleep. (pausing for a moment) You know Mac, I'm a big girl and I can just take a cab home."

Mac: "NO!" he practically shouted, "I- I mean, it's that this case really got to me, and well, I- um, no I'm gonna take you home, I promised."

Stella: "Mac-"

Mac: "I'm fine Stella, please? I'd feel better if I take you home myself. I- I almost lost you today, and well, it'll just-"

Stella: "make you feel more at ease." she finished his sentence

Mac: "Did I ever tell you how unnerving it is to have you read my mind."

Stella: "Only like a million times, so what's your point." she said while smiling and looping her arm with his and walking out the office.

**********30 minutes later*********  
Mac gets out of his side of the car and walks over to Stella's side and open the door and help her out. Walking her to her apartment door, she had invited him in for some coffee which he gladly accepted.

"Make yourself comfortable" Stella said as she stepped into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker.

Mac: "So umm,-"

Stella: "Mac, why are you nervous? You've been to my apartment before.

Mac: "It's nothing, I just um-"

Stella: "Mac, I heard you."

Mac: "Pardon?"

Stella: "I heard you in the office moaning my name while you were asleep. You moaned my name while umm... rubbing your-"

Mac: "Dick!" he blurts out

Stella: "Yea."

Mac: "Stella listen, I um, don't know what to say."

Stella: "I do!"

Mac: "You do?"

Stella: "yea"

Mac: "well?"

Stella just walks up to him just like in his dream, and pulls him and kisses him on his lips with all the passion she had in her.

"Wow" they both said in unison

Mac: "Then you umm,"

Stella:"Mac, if you are wondering if I have feelings for you then the answer is I do. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I love you Mac"

Mac: "I love you too Stella. I just don't want this to be a one night thing, or even a quickie, you deserve better than that."

Stella: "Who said this is a one time thing. I want much more. Do you?"

Mac: "More than you know." he said as he grabbed her and kissed her passiontly

"hmmmm, Mac, bedroom" she moaned

Mac picking her up and taking her to her room he gently placed her on the bed and as they started to undress each other, they prepared themselves for lots of love making. Both already reaching their climax point, Mac had rolled onto his side and pulled Stella so she can lie on his chest.

"I love you Stella" "Love you too Mac"

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms happy and satisfied. 


End file.
